Littlestar's Life
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: How did UnwantedClan get started? Littlekit, the first Unwanted from her Clan survives execution. She runs away, afraid of her own shadow. She grows up on the street, her hatred for the Clans growing stronger as the days pass by. Littlekit doesn't want to go anywhere near that forest, until she receives an omen. She must become a savior. She must become the leader of UnwantedClan.
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled out of my nest. The cold morning breeze blew through my soft fur. I could hear my sister rolling around in her sleep. I always awoke before her, she liked to sleep in. I didn't care though, I loved to watch the dawn patrol leave. I sat on the small stump just outside the nursery, watching Sparrowtail lead her patrol out of the camp. I heard a small twig snap behind me. I turned just in time to see my sister leaping at me. I leaped to the side, sending her stumbling into the leaves.

"I almost had you!" she purred, shaking the bits of leaves from her blue-gray fur.

"No way! I heard you coming!" I lied, licking her ears gently.

"Liar." she mewed, batting me with her paw.

"Quit causing so much noise! Some of us like to sleep in!" Loudwhisker scoffed, he was sleeping outside the elders den.

"Sorry." my sister mumbled, ducking her head low in shame.

"Pebblekit! Littlekit!" Our mother, Ravenflight called wearily. She hated when we left the den too long.

"Coming!" Pebblekit called, padding over to the nursery. I stole one last glance at the entrance to the camp where the dawn patrol had disappeared before following my sister into the den.

"Littlekit, why do you leave the den so early?" Pebblekit asked, licking her ruffled fur.

"I don't know. I like to watch the dawn patrol leave." I shrugged.

"Well, I would rather sleep." Pebblekit purred, padding over to our mother.

"Lazy furball." I muttered.

"Can Littlekit can and play?" Tigerkit asked. He was younger than Pebblekit and me but he was still fun to play with since he was the only other kit in BrookeClan.

"Go ahead Littlekit, just stay in the clearing where I can see you and just don't get under anyone's paws!" she called wearily as Tigerkit and I raced out of the nursery.

"What do you want to do?" Tigerkit asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I was watching Stonestar come out of his den and step onto the high rock. Stonestar was mine and Pebblekit's father , I knew he was proud of us.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here to hear my words!" my father's voice rang through the camp. I waited for my mother and Pebblekit to come out of the nursery before I took my place beside them. I stared anxiously at my father. _Surely it's too soon for Pebblekit and me to become apprentices, isn't it? And Dustpaw and Fernpaw were made apprentices hardly a moon ago. _

"BrightClan have sent me and the other two leaders an omen. When the first snow falls we must meet where the trees grow the tallest! Each and every kit will be marked as either Wanted or Unwanted." he called.

"What happens if we're marked Wanted?" Tigerkit asked.

"If you are marked Wanted you will receive your apprentice names and mentors." Stonestar smiled.

"But what if they are marked Unwanted?" my mother narrowed her eyes.

"If they are marked Unwanted then they will be sent to their deaths." my father said harshly.

"Sent to their deaths?" Fernswallow gasped.

"You can't be serious?" Cloudfur scoffed.

"BrightClan wouldn't send kits to their deaths!" Redsun growled.

"Father can't be serious, can he?" Pebblekit asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"No. He's just joking. There is no way he would do that." I told her, but I wasn't convinced.

"I am serious. If you don't want to be marked as Unwanted, then don't play. Playing is a sign of weakness and I will not have weakness in my Clan." he growled.

"What are we supposed to do if we can't play?" Tigerkit muttered.

"If there are any objections, please speak out now." Stonestar called. I watched as my Clan mates glanced around nervously, no one daring to speak against my father.

"I do." I mother stood up.

"What is it you don't like about it?" he asked.

"Everything! It isn't fair. They are only kits! You can't possibly send them to their deaths!" she hissed, wrapping her tail around us protectively.

"They will only be sent away if they are caught playing because it shows they are weak! I will not have any weak cats in my Clan!" Stonestar spat. My mother remained silent.

"I will not hear another word about it! We will meet where the tree's grow the tallest when the first snow comes." he hissed. Stonestar padded into his den without another word.

"Stonestar has gone mouse-brained." Pebblekit whispered.

"You go on to the nursery, I will try to talk some reason into him." she sighed, padding away. I watched her disappear into his den.

"You heard your mother, let's go." Willowstream, Tigerkit's mother mewed. She nudged us towards the nursery. _She'll talk some sense into him, she has to. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Littlekit! What are you doing? Leave that ball of moss alone!" Ravenflight gasped, wrapping her tail around me.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"You can't play. You heard what Stonestar said, you aren't allowed to play. It is a sign of weakness." Ravenflight scoffed.

"You believe it too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course not. I just don't want you taking any risks. We meet with the other Clans soon, I don't want to lose you." she sighed.

"It's not fair! There's nothing to do!" I sighed.

"I know. You just have to put up with it. You'll be an apprentice soon." Ravenflight purred, licking my ears.

"If I live that long." I muttered.

"Don't talk like that! Now, why don't you go and see Loudwhisker? I'm sure he will tell you a story." she sighed.

"Okay." I mumbled, walking slowly to the elders den.

"Littlekit!" Tigerkit purred, bounding over to me.

"Hi Tigerkit." I smiled.

"Do you think Stonestar was serious when he said he would send us to our deaths if we were caught playing?" Tigerkit asked nervously.

"I don't know. He looked like he was serious." I sighed.

"I have an idea." Tigerkit grinned.

"What is it?" I frowned.

"Stonestar said we couldn't be _caught _playing. We just can't get caught." Tigerkit purred.

"I don't know about that." I mewed nervously, glancing around.

"Come on! We aren't going to get caught." he insisted.

"Alright. Where will we play?" I asked.

"Let's go behind the nursery. They won't find us there." Tigerkit whispered, bounding towards the nursery. _I hope I don't regret this! _I followed him, making sure none of the warriors saw us.

"Here is a moss-ball, let's play pass with it." Tigerkit purred, batting the ball of moss over to my paws. I hit it back to him, tiny bits of moss caught onto his fluffy fur.

"This is fun!" he laughed, knocking it back over to me. His eyes widened and he scrambled around me and raced away. Confused, I began to follow him.

"Littlekit." Stonestar growled. I turned around nervously and looked into my fathers blue eyes.

"Hi Stonestar." I mumbled.

"You were playing with this moss-ball. Littlekit, I thought you knew better." Stonestar growled, carrying the ball away. _He never saw Tigerkit. Tigerkit knew he was coming and he ran away before he was caught. _My pelt bristled in anger. _I trusted him! _I padded back into the clearing and glanced around for him. I spotted his fluffy fur, he was sitting beside the elders den. Angrily, I stormed over to him.

"How could you?" I hissed, swatting him with my paw.

"What are you talking about?" Tigerkit frowned.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You ran away and left me to get in trouble." I spat.

"I did not! Littlekit, why are you trying to blame me for playing? I know how to follow the rules." Tigerkit said loudly when the hunting patrol walked past us.

"I can't believe it! I thought we were friends, Tigerkit." I snapped, turning away from him.

"Littlekit wait!" Tigerkit called but I ignored him. I felt something cold land on my nose. I frowned and looked up at the sky. Small, white snowflakes drifted down slowly. _The first snowfall. _I thought dreadfully. I wasn't the only one who had noticed. My father leaped up to the rock.

"Let all cats gather here to hear my words!" He announced quickly. The hunting patrol had been just outside of the camp and had heard his call. I watched as they padded over.

"The first snowfall has come. We must meet with the other Clans where the trees grow the tallest." Stonestar purred. I looked around at my Clan mates, I could tell by their expressions that none of them were too happy about the idea.

"You were serious?" Cloudfur asked in disbelief.

"Of course I was serious. Now, it is time we left to meet the other Clans." Stonestar said, leaping down from the rock. He padded over to Pebblekit and me.

"I'll help you carry them." he offered.

"Alright." Ravenflight sighed.

"I'll carry Littlekit." Stonestar said, picking me up by the scruff of my neck.

"Littlekit, I want to let you know that whatever happens, is entirely you're doing. Not mine." Stonestar said through my fur. _He means that I'm Unwanted. Are Pebblekit and Tigerkit Unwanted too? _

"Am I Unwanted?" I heard Tigerkit asked his mother uneasily.

"I don't know." Willowstream sighed. I shuddered at the thought of being Unwanted. _I won't be the only Unwanted, will I? What about the other Clans? Surely they will have Unwanted kits too, right? _

"We're here." Stonestar purred. I looked around, there was already a ginger tom sitting on the huge rock. Surrounding him were the tallest trees in the forest.

"Stay here with your mother." Stonestar said, dropping me on the ground next to Ravenflight. I shook out my fur and sat next the Pebblekit. I could see Tigerkit trembling next to his mother.

"Have you been playing?" Willowstream asked him quietly.

"N-no." he lied.

"Then I'm sure you'll be fine." Willowstream nudged him gently. I could tell she wasn't too sure. I shivered nervously. _How will I ever be Clan leader of I'm Unwanted? _

"I'm scared, Littlekit." Pebblekit whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I reassured her.

"How can you be sure?" she mewed nervously.

"I just know." I insisted.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose my sister." she sighed.

"I don't want to lose you, either." I told her, pressing close to her.

"What's that Clan there?" Pebblekit asked, changing the subject.

"That is ShadeClan. That ginger tom is Flamestar." Ravenflight told us.

"What about that Clan?" I asked, flicking my tail towards the Clan that had just arrived. A small white she-cat was leading them. I watched as the white she-cat leaped up onto the rock and sat next to Stonestar.

"That's Brightstar, leader of BreezeClan." she told us. I nodded and looked up at the three Clan leaders. _Flamestar, Stonestar and Brightstar. _

"It is time to start." Flamestar purred.

"I will go first," Brightstar said, taking a step forward.

"Go ahead, Brightstar." Stonestar dipped his head.

"The Wanted kits, are Dawnkit, Shrewkit, Kestrelkit and Sagekit. The Unwanted kits are Nightkit, Fernkit and Icekit." Brightstar said, taking a step back.

"I will go next. The Wanted kits for ShadeClan are Dustkit, Hailkit, Blackkit, Moonkit and Fawnkit. The Unwanted kits are Berrykit, Silverkit and Hollykit." Flamestar said, taking a step back.

"I guess it is my turn. The Wanted kit is Pebblekit. The Unwanted kits for BrookClan are Tigerkit and," Stonestar hesitated.

"Continue, Stonestar." Flamestar scoffed.

"Littlekit." he finished. My heart sank. I already knew I would be Unwanted, but somehow the realisation of hearing it frightened me. I turned to Tigerkit, he was trembling next to his mother.

"Will the Unwanted kits please come forward?" Flamestar asked. I swallowed before glancing up at my mother, I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry.

"That's not fair. You should be staying with me." Pebblekit whimpered.

"It'll be alright." I told her.

"You're lying." Pebblekit shook her head sadly.

"I'll always be with you, I'll be watching over you in BrightClan. Just promise me you won't forget me, okay?" I asked.

"I promise. Littlekit I won't ever forget you." she cried.

"Goodbye, Pebblekit." I said before slowly walking over to the other Unwanted kits. Tigerkit pressed close to me, I could tell he was afraid. I was too.

"What happens now, Littlekit?" he whispered.

"Tigerkit, I don't know."


End file.
